no recuerdo esa fiesta
by silkypurr
Summary: Para Arthur, aun siendo universitario, era bastante normal despertarse con resaca y sin recordar nada después de alguna fiesta, pero no lo era tanto levantarse con una foto algo embarazosa en su habitación. Arthur tendrá que descubrir que pasó esa noche y si existen más fotos como esas.


Segundo fanfic, espero que os guste. Aviso que cualquier cosa escrita en otro idioma fue traducido al lado y esta entre paréntesis. UK x Esp

* * *

Un haz de luz se filtra por entre las persianas y se escucha algún que otro coche rezagado. Probablemente no sean más de las seis, pero algo despierta a Arthur, un agudo dolor de cabeza. El único alivio que podía sentir era que la noche pasada debió ser una bastante emocionante.

Arthur se incorporó en la cama y se frotó lo ojos con cansancio. Claro, que no imaginaba que al mirarse las manos las encontraría llenas de rímel, pintalabios y otros cosméticos. Si, la noche pasada debió de ser sensacional. Cuando miró a su alrededor descubrió que no estaba en su casa, seguramente fuera un hotel. Se giró poco a poco apoyándose en su codo para mirar a su lado, en el que para el alivio de Arthur no hay nadie. Había dos posibilidades que Arthur barajaba. La primera de ellas era que su estado de satisfacción no fuera otra cosa que una noche de "pasión en solitario" y la otra era que la mujer con la que había estado ya se había ido. Rápidamente descartó la primera opción, era imposible que hubiera alquilado una habitación en un hotel solo para "auto complacerse", era una estupidez. No tardó en formarse una sonrisa en la cara de Arthur. Encima de su mesita de noche había un sujetador, que se habría olvidado la dama. Y no solo era eso, por toda la habitación estaba desperdigada la ropa de esta mujer, que no andaría muy lejos.

Después de lavarse la cara Arthur se fue hacia el armario para vestirse, pero para su decepción allí no había nada. Una ligera sensación de calor apareció en su pecho, el miedo. Muchos decían que era un chico con recursos, pero era imposible salir del hotel si no tenía ropa, a no ser que quisiera una multa por exhibicionismo. Arthur se volvió hacia la cama, mientras la misma pregunta pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza, "¿Qué clase de chica cambiaría su ropa por la de un tío?"

Arthur se volvió hacia la mesita de noche y tomó su móvil, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que la dama le hubiera dado su número. Cuando desbloqueó el teléfono vio algo que lo dejó helado: una foto en la que aparecía él vestido, maquillado y todo como una mujer. Siente un escalofrío, si este tipo de fotos llegan a más gente su vida se convertirá en un infierno. La idea de llamar a la chica para pedirle explicaciones le resultaba tentador, pero podía hacer algo incluso mejor. Que mejor que llamar a Alfred para que le llevara ropa, aunque sabía que no se tomaría bien que lo despertasen tan temprano. Lo peor que podía pasar era que saltara el buzón de voz.

-Vamos, cógelo, cógelo… -Althur empezaba a esperarse lo peor.

-Uaaamm- se escuchó un gran bostezo que para Arthur significaba que podría irse de allí con ropa- Hello, you're talking with the hero… (Hola, estás hablando con el héroe)

- Good morning, Alfred (buenos días, Alfred)

-¡¿Arthur!? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames cuando estés borracho?- Las cosas podrían complicarse un poco, Arthur sospechaba que a Alfred no le gustaba que le hubiera despertado a las 6:23- De verdad, voy a colg…

-¡No! No estoy borracho- escuchando lo que decía Arthur se dio cuenta de que sonaba como cuando alguien decía "¡No estoy loco", y también sabía que lo que le iba a decir a Alfred lo haría sonar todavía más como si estuviera ebrio- ¿puedes traerme ropa a esta dirección xx/xxx? Por favor, necesito un héroe que me salve.

-Umm ¡Claro, un héroe siempre está dispuesto a salvar a todos! JAJAJAJAJA

Después de un cuarto de hora más o menos llegó Alfred para llevarle la ropa. Arthur no dudó en pedirle que le llevara a casa, no era que quisiera aprovecharse de su amabilidad, sino que su casa quedaba lejos y para cuando llegara ya sería la hora de ir a la universidad. Mientras que iban en el coche Alfred le bombardeó a preguntas, pero Arthur evitó responder.

-¡Al menos dime que hacías en ese hotel!- Alfred se comenzaba a molestar y estaba dispuesto a dejar a Arthur allí mismo, pero parece que este se resignó a responder esa pregunta.

-Conocí a una señorita y pasé la noche con ella- Arthur entrecerró los ojos para intentar recrear a la mujer- era una chica alta, de una piel morena sedosa, era castaña, con unos labios llenos de pasión y, y… lo mejor eran sus ojos verdes claros, unos ojos que te hablan de cientos de maneras de pasarlo bien en la noche.

-Ugh, ahórrate los detalles, pero digo que si esa mujer era tan bella como se pudo fijar en alguien como tú. JAJAJA, tal vez sea que a esos ojos que hablan tanto les falten gafas.

- ¡Tú, idiota!- entre las estridentes risas del chico y sus tonterías sentía que el dolor de cabeza se hacía más fuerte. Menos mal que su apartamento ya estaba cerca- Nos vemos más tarde

Una vez entró en su apartamento se aseó y preparó su mochila para ir a la universidad. A Arthur le escocían lo ojos por falta de sueño y se preguntaba cómo podía haber hecho eso un día entre semana cuando sabía que al día siguiente tenía clases. Estaba a punto de salir cuando le llegó un mensaje:

"Buenos días, k tal? Siento haberme ido de la habitación sin decirte nada, solo había salido un momento. Te echo de menos, estuviste salvaje y muy sexy. O/O Muchos besos, amor"

Arthur se quedó mirando pensativo el mensaje, nunca antes había recibido un mensaje tan… tan atrevido. No era normal que una mujer por una noche se volviera tan melosa con un hombre al que apenas conocía, pero Arthur dejó de pensar en eso, en verdad él sentía que lo de la última noche había sido especial, como si estuvieran predestinados o algo por el estilo.

"Yo también te echo de menos, honey. Ojalá estuvieras ahora junto a mí, para poder abrazarte y besarte como en la última noche. Quiero volver a ver los ojos que me dejaron sin respiración y el recuerdo de tu piel contra la mía abrasa mi corazón. Do you want to repeat some day?"

Mientras enviaba su mensaje Arthur se sonrojó mientras apagaba rápidamente el móvil, ahora se daba cuenta de todo lo que había escrito. Ese mensaje era terriblemente empalagoso y le daba vergüenza admitir que parecían una pareja de tortolitos. Arthur sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la universidad. Eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de pensar en la chica con la que había estado ni en el mensaje, ya que dudaba que eso pudiera ser borrado. Es más, no quería olvidarlo y estaba dispuesto a conocerla e intentar comenzar una relación, esa chica era única y sabía que no encontraría una como ella jamás.

Cuando llegó se encontró a Alfred rodeado de un pequeño grupo de personas, entre las cuales estaban Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, Francis, Antonio y Gilbert. No hizo falta que se acercara para unirse al grupo, básicamente el grupo se abalanzó sobre él nada más verlo. Todos ellos preguntaban a la vez y lo único que consiguieron fue un gruñido de Arthur, a quien todavía le dolía la cabeza.

-¡Alfred, para que dices nada!- no se esperaba eso de él, pero puede que tuviera alguna razón de peso.

-JAJAJAJA, solo les conté como un bo-rra-cho me despertó a las seis de la mañana y me contó que había tenido una noche alocada con una chica- estaba claro, la mirada de Alfred decía claramente que le había molestado que lo despertaran y que eso era una venganza- era una chica alta, morena, castaña, con bonitos labios y ojos verde claro, ¿no?

-Kesesese, eso no es nada, ¿verdad Antonio?- las miradas de Arthur y Antonio se enfrentaron. Todos tenían claro que allí comenzaba la competición para ver quien había estado con la mejor chica.

-En verdad no puedo hablar de la señorita tan vulgarmente, era simplemente perfecta- Arthur miraba atentamente los ojos de Antonio y se sorprendió al descubrir que detrás de su odio y competitividad había cariño, confianza y amor- era una chica alta y esbelta; su cabello era dorado y corto; tenía las facciones finas y de entre ellas destacaría sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos verdes… Y, aunque no sea nada importante también quiero añadir que sus pechos eran grandes.

-¿no crees que hablas demasiado de ella cuando solo has estado con ella una noche y no la conoces de nada?- la pregunta que formuló Arthur realmente no tenía buenos fines.

-no, no lo creo. Es verdad que solo estuve con ella una noche, pero ella me mostró todo, todo lo que sentía, todas sus inseguridades y todos sus problemas. Se abrió completamente a mí sin temor. Sus ojos me lo contaron todo y yo respondí contándole todo, sé que la amo- fue entonces cuando Arthur comprendió que solo había preguntado porque no sabía lo que hacer en cuanto a esa mujer, no sabía si sentir todo lo que sentía estaba bien.

-Ese fue un buen golpe, pero todavía no dijiste si ella se puso en contacto contigo después de todo- Antonio parecía querer decir algo, pero Arthur no iba a dejar que le quitara su turno de ataque- a mí me mandó un mensaje en el que se disculpaba por haberme dejado solo en la habitación, dijo que me echaba de menos y que había estado muy salvaje y sexy. Por último me mandó besos.

Arthur se dio cuenta de que acababa de hacer una burrada al decir el mensaje que le había mandado y que era muy grosero de su parte hacer eso. Su cara ardía de vergüenza, pero después de echar una mirada a la cara Antonio se dio cuenta que la de él tampoco estaba como siempre. La cara de Antonio había empalidecido brutalmente, sus ojos se habían agrandado y parecía ido. Cuando Francis y Gilbert se dieron cuenta se apresuraron a llevarlo a la enfermería. Arthur sabía que no había estado bien lo que había dicho, pero la reacción de Antonio fue un poco demasiado dramática aun si su "princesita rubia" no había dado muestras de vida.

El timbre sonó y Arthur se dirigió hacia el aula de química. Aun cuando intentaba prestar atención siempre acababa pensando en todo lo que había pasado, algo en ello le olía a chamusquina. Aunque no era todo, lo único extraño era el estado de Antonio, que siempre había sido un chico muy fuerte y que nunca coge ningún virus.

Pensando pasaron los minutos, y así las horas, hasta que en uno de los descansos Kiku, su mejor amigo, se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ohayou, Arthur (hola, Arthur). ¿Lo pasó bien esta noche?- por la manera en la que respiraba, Arthur supuso que había estado corriendo- ¿Viste a Antonio?

-… Una pregunta, ¿Sabes que pasó por la noche?- Kiku era el primero que había comentado algo sobre ese tema en concreto y Arthur tenía la esperanza de descubrir que hizo o cómo conoció a su dama.

-¿No recuerda?- Arthur no tuvo otra alternativa que bajar la mirada en señal de vergüenza, no le gustaba olvidar y aún menos tener que pedir a alguien que le recordara lo que pasó, pero al menos era su mejor amigo y no otro- Bueno, pues todo comenzó cuando Alfred decidió hacer una fiesta en mi casa me vi obligado a prepararla. A ella asistieron: Yao, Im Yong Soo, Alfred, Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, tú y yo –a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de alguien diciendo "yo también fui…", pero nadie le prestó mucha atención- La fiesta comenzó con la comida que preparamos entre Alfred, Francis y yo, tuvo bastante éxito. Después de comer decidimos jugar a verdad o atrevimiento, un juego que sugirió Alfred y al que se jugó en contra de la opinión de la mayoría, porque pensaban que jugar a eso sin mujeres no era jugar bien. En ese momento se fueron algunos ya sea porque se les hacía tarde, habían bebido de más o se aburrían. En ese momento quedamos solamente Antonio, tú y yo, aunque se podría decir que el juego se había vuelto tan "intenso" que yo me divertía tan solo viéndoos. No tengo muy claro cómo, pero al final tuviste que cambiarte tu traje de camarero y cambiarlo por un cosplay que te dejé. Más o menos lo mismo le sucedió a Antonio. Lo último que hice antes de retirarme a mi habitación (estaba anémico por sangrado nasal) fue tomaros unas fotos que dijisteis que os hiciera. Tu foto te la mandé por el móvil, pero como no tengo el móvil de Antonio traje las fotos para dárselas.

-Bueno, si quieres se las puedo entregar yo.

-Muchas gracias, me haces un favor.

Cuando Kiku desapareció de su vista Arthur se metió en el cuarto de baño y abrió el sobre donde estaban las fotografías, tenía un mal presentimiento en cuanto a las fotos. Las fotos y la expresión de Antonio cuando él leyó el mensaje de su dama no hacía otra cosa que verificar sus sospechas. La idea de que la rubia de grandes pechos de la que habló Antonio pudiera ser él hizo que se inquieta un poco. ¿Cómo podría haberle imaginado con pechos? Arthur volvió a mirar la foto y descubrió otra pista: el vestido que llevaba Antonio era el que encontró en su habitación. Las cosas estaban más que claras, había pasado una noche con Antonio. Sin embargo no le molestó para nada el saber eso. Él se había enamorado de la persona con la que se había acostado y con la que había hablado; y debía admitir que llevaba años observando desde lejos a Antonio y la vitalidad que tenía. El hecho de que se hubiera acostado con él y hubiera pensado así solo confirmaba que lo amaba.

Acababan de terminar las clases y Arthur encendió su móvil para ver que había recibido desde esta mañana y como había pensado tenía un mensaje más de ella que le había enviado antes de que él llegara a la universidad.

"A mí también me gustaría estar cerca de ti, solo he pasado una noche contigo y siento que te conozco de antes. No pienses en mí como en un hombre que solo es de una noche, pero creo que te amo. Me gustaría verte hoy, yo soy estudiante de la universidad xxxxD, me llamo Antonio Carriedo. Si puedes venir hoy sería perfecto, ya que me quedo a terminar un trabajo. Si no puedes hoy me dolerá, tomate mío, pero aguantaré pensando en tus ojos. La última pregunta que me hiciste será mejor que me la hagas en persona, veremos qué tan atrevida eres, amor. Hasta pronto.

A Arthur casi se le escapa una carcajada, si lo suyo era cursi lo de Antonio era algo fuera de lo normal. Pero se lo ponía en bandeja, se preguntaba si Antonio dejaría el trabajo para otro día y fue a casa después de descubrir que su rubia venía con sorpresa en la entrepierna. Sin embargo una luz en la biblioteca le avisó de que Antonio no había pospuesto su trabajo.

…

Antonio recoge sus cosas después de terminar el trabajo y se va a su aula a recoger sus cosas. Para él había sido un día muy largo y duro. Se le había hecho un poco tarde con el trabajo, pero debía terminarlo hoy. Cuando salió del aula su teléfono sonó, casi pega un salto del susto que le pegó.

-¿Diga ̴?- la menté de Antonio se relajó, ya que tal vez fueran Gilbert, Francis o Lovino.

-Amor, ¿dónde estás? Dijiste que estarías en la universidad- Fue en ese momento cuando todo se congeló para Antonio, sin duda era Arthur. Por su tono de voz parecía haber descubierto la causa de su "enfermedad".

-…- Antonio no se sentía con fuerzas para responder, así que Arthur continuó hablando.

-Dijiste que no eras un hombre de una sola noche y que me amabas- Antonio comenzó a correr por los pasillos- dijiste que te mostré todos mis problemas e inseguridades y que me repondiste, ¿no es así? Dijiste que me amabas ¿era eso mentira? ¿Puede todo ese amor desparecer tan fácilmente solo porque ella sea yo?

-¡No! Mi amor es puro y no desaparece tan fácilmente- La meta estaba cerca, las puertas de la universidad- ¡Te amo, imbécil de las cejas!

Tan pronto dijo eso un brazo apareció de entre las sombras y lo paró. Solo se podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Antonio por la carrera que había hecho por todo el centro. Pronto aquella sombra que era Arthur abrazó al Antonio por la espalda apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del otro.

-Creí que era tomate, no "imbécil de las cejas"- Antonio sentía la necesidad de mirar a Arthur, este tenía los ojos fijos en él y una gran sonrisa- creo que eso de las confesiones no se te dan muy bien.

- Se me dan… mejor… que a ti…"cejón adicto al terror"- aun no podía creerse que Arthur le hubiera hecho eso- yo ya hice mi parte, ahora responde o te arranco las cejas de cuajo.

-Sí, claro. Bueno, supongo que es verdad… Te quiero.

-¡Eso no vale! Di amar, no querer, estúpido.

-I love you- la mirada de reproche que recibió Arthur fue tangible- Joder, ¿Eres tonto que no entiendes inglés? Uff, bueno, vale. Te amo.

-Eso es lo que quería oír

Con eso ambos se cogieron de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el metro. Cogieron un atajo por unas callejuelas. Cuando pasaron por una de ellas Arthur ralentizó el ritmo y se acercó un poco más a Antonio.

-Dijiste que te preguntara cierta cosa en persona- Antonio miró confuso la extraña sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Arthur- ¿repetimos?

-¿Qué…- Antonio comenzó a preguntar, pero fue entonces cuando esa extraña sonrisa de Arthur cobró sentido. Sentía su cara arder y sintió la necesidad de taparse la cara con las manos dejando entrever entre los dedos sus ojos- ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!

Arthur se le quedó mirando y Antonio descubrió que aquella pregunta no era una broma. Antonio le pegó un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. Arthur se frotó el hombro y abrió la boca para protestar, pero los labios del otro impidieron que nada saliera de los suyos. Al principio fue un poco desastroso, pero Arthur respondió por fin y profundizó el beso. Pasados unos minutos se separaron jadeando a falta de aire, aun siendo amantes la necesidad de competir parecía no haberse esfumado.

Arthur ya no esperaba respuesta alguna y admitió para sí mismo que su amante era bastante astuto. Sin embargo Antonio estiró de su manga para que le mirara. Con la cara tan roja como un tomate y los ojos mirando hacia el suelo Arthur pudo escuchar un ligero, casi inaudible "Yes" seguido de un "I love you" salir de los labios de su novio. Si, su novio podría ser muy astuto, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había conseguido hablándole en inglés. Por eso Arthur se prometió a sí mismo hacerle saber a Antonio que pasaba si se volvía tan dulce.


End file.
